User talk:Mkentertainment
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Just To Chat Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan ??? How do you make someone into an admin in this wiki? Emperor Scorpion 05:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I LIKE PIE :D Yo, dude... Don't forget to Vote on the Top 10 list of most sexiest Chicks of MK... Emperor Scorpion 16:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mken. can you make http://justtochat.wikia.com/wiki/user:GunBlazer an admin? Emperor Scorpion 15:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) modship hello mk my name is cdog23, i was just wondering if i kan b a mod or an admin on this wiki? everybody knows me they know im kool, and i contribute a lot. thank u goodbye. CDOG 23 I don't even know you! Why would I make you an admin?!?! Only you can make people admins Emperor Scorpion 21:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey MK, i was just wondering u haven't made me a admin yet? plaese and thank u. (Cdog23 03:17, September 14, 2011 (UTC)) Hey MKen. I got a question... May i be a Baerucat? Emperor Scorpion 15:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello i was wondering if i could become a chat mod or an Admin if possible, Emperor Scorpion showed me this wikia and said i should ask you. The Netherealm awaits for you 14:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) hello do you mwant to meet me in the chat room and talk about red dead or somthing